Dieter Braun
|Last= |Appearances = 6 episodes (see below) |Death=2009 (met the True Death) |Status=Destroyed |DeathEp= |Place= |Profession=Chancellor of the Vampire Authority |Age=2,000 + |Species=Vampire |Powers=All vampiric powers |Family= |Actor =Christopher Heyerdahl }} }} Dieter Braun is an ancient male vampire, and a Chancellor of the Vampire Authority. Mature, self-possessed, calm and authoritative, with a piercing gaze. Dieter is extremely intimidating, despite his slender frame, and he enjoys using innovative methods to torture prisoners during interrogation. His methods of choice include injecting liquified silver into the veins of his victims, and burning them with exposure to ultra-violet lights. History Pre-Season If Dieter is to be taken at his word then he would be over 2,000 years old, as he claims to have known the individual responsible for authoring the Vampire Bible, who Dieter claims was "high" at the time. Season 5 }} When Bill, Nora and Eric are brought to the Authority's headquarters, the trio are separated and interrogated. Bill is placed under Dieter's supervision, who questions him regarding his religious beliefs, injecting him with liquified silver when he provides an inadequate answer. }} After Russell Edgington is revealed to be alive Dieter requests that he be allowed to torture Bill and Eric to death. Roman assures him that he will take his opinion under advisement and sends the chancellors away, except Salome. Alexander Drew tracks Eric and Bill on his laptop from the authority headquarters. He assumes that they're doing nothing to track Russell Edginton down. Kibwe Akinjide wonders if anyone believes that Eric and Bill did indeed kill Russell a year ago. He suggests that this is a plot to give themselves more time before being killed. Dieter posits that it might be a hoax to rally the Sanguinistas. As they continue their debate, Dieter tells everyone to turn the channel watching Nora. Nora is shown praying to God and Lilith to protect her. Dieter hits the switch to the ultraviolet lights in Nora's cell and ridicules her prayers. Dieter asserts that the Vampire Bible is merely a book and that he knows the author, and that they were high on drugs when they wrote it. Rosalyn laughs and reminds him never to say that in front of Roman. Dieter says that Roman is not there for them to worry about. Roman meets with his chancellors and shows them a stake made from the Judas Tree, tipped with the thirty pieces of melted silver that belong to Judas. He considers it the holiest of holy weapons. Dieter attempts to discuss other matters. Roman says that he can't do that as he's having all of the Authority's member's quarters searched. Kibwe says that isn't necessary as all of them are loyal. Roman counters that they know that there are others who still refuse to accept mainstreaming and if one chancellor can be turned into a Sanguinista, then why not two. He reveals evidence that Alexander is a traitor and stakes him in front of the chancellors, covering himself in blood. Roman asserts that there will be no more rebellion or opposition to his cause and they will all fall in line. Dieter continues to monitor Bill and Eric's progress via their iStakes, and arranges for them to be terminated at dawn should they fail to find Russell. He later stands alongside Roman, as the Guardian delivers an impassioned speech in support of mainstreaming to the ambassadors of the Authority. After Russell is successfully apprehended and brought to the Authority's headquarters Dieter, along with his fellow Chancellors congratulate Bill and Eric on their triumph. He expresses his excitement when Roman announces that Russell is to imminently executed, but his joy at the prospect is short lived, as Russell turns the table on Roman and stakes him in front of the entire Authority. Once Salome, Nora and Russell take over the Authority and reveal themselves as Sanguinitas, they hold a ceremony in the authority chambers in which the other authority members are to drink Lilith's blood. Dieter is the only member who openly objects, claiming that drinking Lilith's blood is blasphemy. Russell quickly beheads him. Image gallery Appearances